


The Ripple

by kataracy



Series: The Ripple(s) [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Period-Typical Racism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 05:25:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3557705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kataracy/pseuds/kataracy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A clear solution won’t be seen if you become just as desecrated as the land.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> I told myself I wasn't going to move a bunch of my tumblr stories onto ao3 but, here we are. In my defense, I love the ao3 platform and don't want to not use it, you know? Also, this is a very dear story to me, even though by now it's basis has been comically confirmed as otherwise. 
> 
> However, I'll talk about that at the end of the whole story.

**T** hey walked aimlessly through the plaza as their stroll drew closer to an end. The sky streaked oranges and reds as if a million airbenders flew over the town.

Katara snuggled closer to Aang and he drew her under his arm, breathing in the cleanliness of her presence, feeling reconnected to his inner peace much more than he had since they arrived at this ill-gotten Earthen Refinery.

Seeing Aang pulled so thoroughly by Toph and Satoru and Satoru’s uncle struck a new nerve in Katara. Though she hated seeing Aang put under stress, it felt a bit different watching it through the eyes of a girlfriend over a best friend. If possible the urge to relieve him of the stress was stronger, and she practiced that strength tonight by calling on Aang to take a walk and breathe instead of hauling himself toward another failed meditation session.

 _‘A good stroll will clear your head.’_ She stressed when she’d finally gotten him to leave the Air Acolytes to relish in their impromptu air nomad band session.

Glancing up at the content smile he wore, Katara counted this as a personal win for her ‘nagging’. Things would continue to be hectic as long as Satoru’s Uncle was here, but she would rather Aang face each dilemma with his clarity intact. A clear solution wouldn’t be seen if he became just as desecrated as the land.

“You were right. This was a really good idea Sweetie.” Aang stopped their walk to simply hold her, wanting her to be focused completely on his sincerity.

“I’m glad you saw it my way.” Katara whispered.

The paths were empty; workers tucked into the pub for a round after their hard day or calling it quits early, snuggling into bed to sleep off all the spiritual spookiness they’d been told to work around.

“It is a good way to see things, no matter what Sokka says.” Aang joked and leaned his forehead against hers when she giggled.

This is what they both wanted, and were allotted little time for. Quick kisses in public and ‘oogie’ nicknames were nice, but that was public relations. When it was just them, it was slower and cherished and ‘Sweetie’ was spoken with enough passion to make the very word _feel_ sweet, and this was their relationship. Katara loved it; Katara loved him.

Moreover, it was as good a time as any to actually be able to say it with words instead of conveying it with a kiss as usual. Actions spoke volumes but Katara would rather use the volume in her voice. Katara lowered any defenses she had left, and Aang felt her sink against him; her hands rested daintily on the covered and bare part of his chest, her eyelids lowered, her lips parted and she could probably feel his heartbeat quicken.

“Katara.”

They both hunched imperceptibly in irritation before backing off slightly, Aang’s hands slid underneath her forearms when Katara looked over her left shoulder.

“Nutha?” Katara smiled and turned around to resume her previous position under her boyfriend’s arm, “You’re out right now? Niyok must still be a great hider.”

She was genuinely happy despite the interruption. Nutha was one of the only other girls in the Southern Water Tribe that Katara had felt comfortable around. They’d taken care of the chores together, complained about their siblings together, and hemmed up the kids’ pants when they got ruined. Nutha was a year older than her, but Sokka always said they acted like the same 80 year old woman to him.

Katara noted her childhood friend was walking with purpose, a stern expression and clenched fists, and when Nutha stopped in front of them so strictly it was like a flashback to her life back home.

Something had made Nutha upset, and she wouldn’t be happy until whatever point she had was made. Katara raised her eyebrow. It was the same expression as before and now she couldn’t just brush it off as Nutha not remembering her. Nutha was completely for whatever had been stewing in her mind, and placation was not a friend right now.

“I need to speak to Katara alone.” Nutha glanced to Aang respectfully but her gaze remained connected to the girl in front of her.

Katara frowned, “Well hello to you too.” She crossed her arms loosely. They were both far away from home, but at least Katara’s manners hadn’t gone anywhere.

“Katara we really should-“

“Aang its okay,” Katara turned her head to him and softened her features, “This is Nutha, a childhood friend. You can go on ahead.”

Aang frowned.

He didn’t want to go ahead without her, but he didn’t want such a peaceful afternoon to turn dark and muddled, which it probably would if the vibrations these two were making in the earth had anything to say about it. He wanted to be by her side if something was said that couldn’t be taken back.

He shook his head, “I’ll be right over there when you’re ready.” He pointed a little ways up the path to a wooden patio, void of people and housing two round tables and some scattered chairs. Out of ear shot of conversation but it had a clear view of both ends of the dirt road they occupied.

Katara nodded and kissed his cheek before he walked off and her attention was placed directly on Nutha.

The girl wasted no time, “Katara I know what I saw, but I want you to say it clearly so there’s no misunderstandings.”

Katara felt her brow crease involuntarily, “What?”

“Are you dating the Avatar?”

Was that what this was about? Katara was now completely confused. What did that have to do with the way Nutha was acting?

“Yes I am, I’m dating Aang.” She spoke clearly, no misunderstandings.

“Katara!” Nutha’s posture shifted forward and Katara looked at her in surprise. “Why are you acting like this?” Nutha yelled Katara’s thoughts back at her.

“Nutha wh-“

“I know you.” Nutha cut her off, “Someone like you has already contemplated marriage and kids and all that other stuff.”

Katara blushed and folded her arms tighter; her gaze wavered to the ground, “So what if I have? Aang and I are-“

“With all due respect to Avatar Aang’s abilities, and while I’m sure he’s a great waterbender, he’s not a Water Tribe man.”

Katara froze her fidgeting. If the wind had been blowing she was sure in that moment it wouldn’t have swayed her in the slightest. A little voice from her past suddenly giggled in the back of her mind, _‘When I grow up, I’ll marry a tall guy, handsome! A master water bender who’ll bend hearts in the ocean for me… or a cool, strong, non bending water tribe man, the complete opposite of Sokka and have the cutest kids you can think of! Just you wait to hear them call you Auntie Nutha!’_

“What would your Grandmother think of you bringing him back with a betrothal necklace? She sent you and your brother to help Avatar Aang become our savior, not fall for him.”

“Nutha…” She whispered, still not meeting her gaze. How could she have never noticed she was like this? Yeah, Nutha had always been this stubborn, incredibly head strong girl, but a long time ago she could remember admiring that the most… to think that people could destroy Katara’s image of them so quickly…

“You can’t be serious right now.” She began to recollect her thoughts but Nutha wasn’t done reprimanding her.

“Katara this is… it’s not right. You see that don’t you? Mixing like that-that Yu Dao place… The Southern Water Tribe is spread thin as is; you really couldn’t find a younger guy back home?”

“Nutha-“

“When was the last time you were home? You visited after the war right?” Nutha’s voice was soft, as if she was speaking to Katara the ten-year old, “Niyok and I are going to visit again soon, the three of us should all go together. That’d be great, right?” She sensed Nutha reaching her hand out to touch her shoulder and finally drew in enough sense to slap it away.

Nutha took in the angry look on Katara’s face with shock before regaining her composure and her stubborn look.

On the side of the path, two water tribe girls stood tall. They had been raised in the same south, the same village, practically the same tent and never thought when they grew up and looked at one another this stranger would be what they saw.

“Katara, I’m saying this because it’s the truth. Sooner or later you will have to choose what you love more. Your culture,” Nutha spread her hands out in front of her, as if to proudly display everything that was their home in just her water tribe clothes and the darkness of her skin, “Or a boyfriend.”

She then pointed off to where Aang was sitting, with a rigid posture and a worried expression on his face.


	2. Part Two, Act 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katara charges forward and Aang patiently waits

**T** hat night played in Aang’s head, sneaking its way through a typical romantic dream: Making Katara blush and giggle, sweeping her off her feet with everything he did or said, warming her up to draw her in for a kiss, yet when moved to hold her there was nothing, and his new sight was the scene of her being out of reach and distressed and right when he held his hand out for her his senses were greeting the next morning.

As usual Aang was an early starter, but it was an unusually groggy start. Waking up felt incomplete without seeing Katara stare up at the sky or ceiling, irritated at being snored awake by Toph and Sokka before noticing him and asking what he wanted for breakfast with a smile. In fact when he looked over to her spot he was surprised the bedding was still unfolded and the sheet was crinkled, Katara’s standard of messy.

She’d gone to bed early last night, right after dinner actually, so it made sense that she’d wake up much earlier today.

The logistics didn’t make Aang worry any less.

A light knock on the bedroom door-frame broke his concentration and Aang sighed before he answered. The Air Acolytes meditation came first, this feeling welling inside of him said if he didn’t approach today with a clear mind it would’ve been like no good had been achieved at all.

He wanted to check on her, but he needed to give her space; Katara always knew when he needed her and when she should give him space before checking up on him, so it was only fair Aang gave her the same courtesy.

No matter how conflicting it was, he had to wait to be by her side on this one.

* * *

  **T** here was only one restaurant with authentic water tribe food, so Katara rose early enough in the morning to feel like one of the grumpy workers currently forming their breakfast line, sat at the same table Nutha and Niyok had that day, and waited.

On the walk over she’d formed speech after speech in her mind, each one more pointed than the next. Phrases overlapped in her mind so constantly that she could imagine when Nutha actually appeared, how she would lay into her and how each opposition would be countered. She would think quickly and effectively get her point across.

But the longer she sat, the longer she imagined Nutha countering those counters and making her feel as small as she had last night and ending up filled with three ordered bowls of clam seal stew and staring at her milky reflection as the fourth bowl was brought to her.

All her life she had tried to be mature. Katara wanted to be someone others could feel like an adult around; if there was a meeting about the tribe she wanted to be involved, if her father and the other men were leaving she wanted to see them off, if a child was born she wanted to help with the delivery and if hunting had to be done she wanted to be on the ground floor.

Being away from home so long made her realize how tiring that was. Yes, she still had it in her, it was who Katara was in her core, her ingrained personality was a care taker and a warrior and it was _tiring_.

She had stuck herself in a position at home and no one said anything about it, no one challenged how she saw things until that boy in the iceberg.

Aang woke up not seeing an adult, but another kid he could play with it and it startled her. The other people she’d grown up with were forming their lives just as she was going to, as the next healthy young adults next in line to make sure they survived another winter and sometimes… it was scary. Sometimes she wanted to be a kid again. Sometimes those penguins looked like they need to be sled upon and only when Aang was around did Katara really feel the final push to indulge in her age.

At times… It wasn’t often, but sometimes the full moons at home made Katara feel like it actually understood her. It would make her bundle up in her parka, sneak out of their tiny dwelling and go far out enough to sit like a tiny ball underneath something greater.

Somewhere there was a great, big _something_ , and when it felt like it was being pulled right to her Katara would stare imploringly at the moon with wet eyes and weep for her lost childhood.

Sometimes the Southern Water Tribe had felt like the loneliest place in the world to her.

“Katara!”

Niyok’s voice broke her sullen concentration.

 In what Katara guessed was her uniform, Niyok ran towards the table with a big smile.

Katara sighed in relief and embraced the girl’s side hug prior to offering her a seat and her untouched bowl, both of which Niyok took with a humbling gratitude.

“So… “ Katara feigned nonchalance, “where’s Nutha?”

Niyok paused her stew inhalation, “She traded shifts with me so I didn’t have to go in super early today. I’m so happy, but I practically had to force feed her some breakfast this morning, it was weird.”

Katara replied with an uneasy chuckle, “Yeah. That does sound really weird.”

Niyok downed the last of the bowl and sat back in satisfaction, “Thanks Katara. I can always count on you for a meal, huh?” She giggled, “She said you got to talk last night. I’m glad. She was down when you and Sokka left.”

“Yeah, I bet.”

“So what’s been going on with you? I mean, besides the obvious of course. Still hate papaya? Is Sokka still a dunce? Ever find that dream guy?”

It suddenly occurred to Katara that even though it wasn’t a secret, it wasn’t as if the whole world automatically knew the Avatar had a girlfriend.

Unintentionally, Nutha had sparked some irritation in Katara that made her want to tell everyone.

“Yes to all three.” A small grin, the first one all day stretched her lips and Niyok gasped.

“What?! You saved the world _and_ managed to find a boyfriend? Lucky! Where is he? What’s his name?”

Katara’s eyes and her grin widened, and she let out a much needed laugh.

_‘Finally_ ,’ Katara thought with unsuspected happiness.

Between friends finding their affection ‘oogie’, friends congratulating them while having to add they knew it all along, and more friends thinking they were already together, Katara hadn’t realized how happy it made her that someone else was excited for their relationship until someone actually _was_ excited for their relationship.

Gushing to someone felt so much better when they could she could see them being just as excited for the information.

So Katara relished in it. They ordered tea and she kept Niyok at bay with stories about her friends and their combined efforts in ending the war, making sure to subtly allude to stories about the ways her “dream guy” had showed her his kindness and affections, how she’d fallen for her best friend like the women in the tales they’d read as children, intentionally keeping the juiciest detail Niyok wanted hidden until the end.

Time passed and Katara felt like herself again, with Niyok pouting and wiggling her arm and insisting she had to hear his name before she left.

“Oh come on, I told you all that. Isn’t it obvious by now?” Katara teased.

Niyok hummed and narrowed her eyes in concentration, the minutes passing until she held her hands up to her mouth and gasped.

“The _Avatar_?” She whispered like some sacred prayer, to which Katara shrugged shyly.

“Who’d a thought the one person we dreamed about was my “dream guy” all along?” 

Niyok bounced in her chair and squealed, her exuberant personality startled the off duty workers and made Katara shake her head in embarrassment.

“Katara that’s the cutest-I mean it’s so roman-I’m so jealous!” Niyok’s body language showed no malice though, she was sincerely happy that her old friend, once so stiff and hurt after the loss of her mother, had found someone that could fill her days with love.

In the midst of watching her cheeks redden however, Niyok came to a realization.

“My sister… You didn’t tell her did you?”

Katara drew back from her teacup and nodded.

“… She didn’t say anything stupid, did she?” Niyok’s blunt question shocked Katara enough to look up at her.

Niyok was wearing a strange expression. Gone was the girl who had been offering her silly, romantic side and instead now sat as a worried friend who sighed when she didn’t get a reply.

“Of course she did, this is _my_ sister we’re talking about.”

“She respects Aang-“

“But not your choice to be with him, right?” Niyok cut her off, “Nutha… she means well, but sometimes she’s just so single-minded.”

Niyok’s grip tightened around her cup, only relaxing when she felt Katara’s hand surround it.

“Before, it was understandable,” Niyok began the story after a few calming breaths, “We all hated the Fire Nation… but then, those little tribe kids we’d taken care of were becoming these opinionated little tykes, and even though they’d never been spared the harsh details of our struggles they... they looked passed it.

"They said they remembered seeing you go sledding with a bald kid a long time ago, a boy obviously not from our Tribe, and said if a stranger could make Auntie Katara so happy, there had to be strangers all over the world that were doing their best to one day make them happy. Their Mommy’s and Daddy’s were meeting strangers all the time and maybe they were working toward happiness at that very moment.”

Niyok placed her free hand on her chest, “Can you believe after all that time, it was a bunch of twelve year old kids spouting out wisdom?” she joked, but her face was serene and her words were heartfelt, “Afterwards, I felt like the only thought in my mind was going out into the world and working together with those strangers too, to have a small part in those kids’ fantasy, and when Nutha had actually listened to me for once and even agreed to come with me to find work I was so proud.”

Niyok’s expression began to sour, “We worked a lot of places. Nutha always said the plan was to make enough money to be able to go home and effectively help our village, and when we found this place it was like all our hard work had paid off. I like it so much here Katara. I was going to suggest we make it a more permanent place. Nutha and I could make frequent trips back home to give what we had, and live our own lives. They haven’t been the best lives, and there were times we didn’t know where to go next or where our next meal would come from but I always believed the good outweighed the bad.”

Katara frowned as Niyok slumped into her chair, “I didn’t know it was _so_ bad to her. There were instances and incidents and a few guys… one time I even had a boyfriend too, if you can believe it. You should’ve seen how angry Nutha was when I introduced him, how she drove him off. I thought she was being the most over-protective sister in the world and I didn’t talk to her for weeks… I never realized until now that after that, she never did have any good opinion of anyone except people we occasionally came across from the North. That pride of hers…”

Niyok quieted, shook her head and took a deep, slower breath.

She sat up and smiled gratefully at Katara before downing her tea, feeling much better after releasing all that tension coiled inside her; She and Nutha had the same friends for the most part, and it was always difficult to be the only one at the table who really knew her sister’s flaws.

“Feel better?” Katara asked, making Niyok laugh.

“Sorry to go off on such a tangent. I just wanted you to know whatever Nutha might have said that got you so down, I completely understand. I love my sister, but… know I’m on your side, okay?”

A huge weight felt completely lifted from both of them. It seemed like this new idea of sides Katara hadn’t even considered until recent events was suddenly thrown at her again, and this time she was the leader.

A small waitress with a messy bun tying up her curly black hair approached their table to collect the cups, “Niyok you’re going to be late if you don’t hurry.” She chided the girl, and Niyok’s mood made an abrupt switch back to its chipper demeanor. She jumped up from the table and rummaged her pocket.

“This rounds on me!” Niyok dropped the total for their tea down, “As long as you promise me and my future lucky dream guy a double date, deal?”

“Deal.” Katara waved Niyok away while she and the waitress smiled apologetically at one another. She got up from the table and stretched, realizing she couldn’t possibly just sit and wait at this table any longer, especially if Nutha was already working.

“Oh, and Katara!” Niyok shouted, running backwards momentarily, “I know you! Go home and figure out what you really want to say! We both get off late this afternoon, and we always eat here!”

With a final nod, Katara started to make her way back to their temporary house.

Niyok was right; the rehearsed jumble of speeches in her head wouldn’t do against someone like Nutha.

A clear thought process and calm spirit is what this fight need and Katara would bring just that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (It turns out a lot of people know Katara).


	3. Part Two, Act 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They fit being Avatar and Master comfortably aside being Aang and Katara.

  **W** hen Katara returned, she was greeted with the sight of Aang feeding Momo.

She almost didn’t want to disturb him, looking more at ease then he had in days, but he spotted her and beckoned her with his smile.

He sat Momo down on the porch and met her halfway, taking her hands in his and together they moved to the side of their temporary estate for a sense of privacy.

They lined themselves against the tan-stone wall; they leaned back and tilted their heads up to the skyline ahead, close enough that only their shoulders touched.

“You left early.” Aang started awkwardly.

Katara nodded slightly, “Sorry about that. It was just something I thought I should handle on my own.”

“I know.”

Katara smiled. Of course he knew.

“I was wrong though. This is something we should both take care of.”

Aang turned his head to her, and they were eye to eye. Her tone was definite, it was something Katara had already made her mind up on and Aang was glad, because he had made up his mind to be a part of this too.

He listened patiently throughout the whole story. How she and Nutha used to be, how Nutha was now according to Niyok, why she’d acted so strangely after Nutha had called her out the other night, all of it.

Katara swallowed the lump in her throat as she finished catching him up, “I know what I said in Yu Dao, but I didn’t think we’d ever actually ever really be separated. I think this is my wake-up call that our relationship really is just like any other.”

Aang shook his head and turned his body to pull her in slightly, “We may not be as important to other people, but I’ve never thought we were like any other relationship.”

Katara blushed despite herself, “Aang, be serious.”

She hugged him close and felt his smile on her temple, “I am being serious. You and me… we’re special, Katara.”

Katara caught the swoon that was just itching to come out. ‘Dream Guy’ had nothing on Aang, that was for sure, but he could lay on the charm later. She moved to rest her chin on his shoulder.

“What do you want me to do?” She asked.

Aang sighed, “Well, I don’t want to cause a rift between you and your childhood friend. Those kinds of friends are important too.”

“… Yeah… but something like this… I don’t think this can stay that way. We’ve all changed; I think it’d be selfish of me to want the old Nutha if this is just someone she’s become. I don’t know what happened in her life after all, I don’t want to ignore whatever she’s gone through.”

It was a scary thought now, but Katara knew if her circumstances had stayed the same, she could’ve been on the same wavelength as Nutha. Back then there certainly wasn’t anything to make her like the Fire Nation that took her mother or the Earth Kingdom that took her father, and if she had stayed in the same life maybe what had rubbed off on Nutha would have rubbed off on her too.

Aang's arms tightening around her now were constantly keeping her leveled, keeping her head on straight much more than he realized.

“I’ll agree with anything you decide Katara, but… just know, I don’t think I could be as strong as you were back then again. After all this, I don’t know what I’d do if-“

Katara cut him off. As long as he was beside her, that was that. She could do anything.

She’d already decided it wouldn’t come to what he was going to suggest, so there was no reason to say what had been on her mind the entire walk back. Katara wanted this very kiss to seal that thought away forever.

‘ _What **would** I do… if we ever had to part?’_

* * *

          **F** or the rest of the day, Aang didn’t want Katara stressing out anymore than she had to. When they’d calmed down enough for her to tell him the plan, he realized the real fight would begin as soon as the refinery workers were done for today.

So now they weren’t the Avatar Aang and Master Katara of the Water Tribe gearing up to defend themselves, they were Aang and Katara, a couple in love and spending time together; laughing, flirting, ultimately strengthening their bond.

They sat in the same spot on the side of the house, with the added comfort of Aang bending the ground beneath them into stools and mini table-like shapes and Katara throwing pillows on top and bringing out tea for a finishing touch.

“Oh yeah!” Aang exclaimed, “Remember when we were in Wan Shi Tong’s library, and we were talking about where we wanted to go for vacation?”

Katara nodded into her teacup.

“When do you want to go to the Misty Pond Oasis? I know we’ve been all over the place lately, but now that we have an opportunity to schedule stuff, I was thinking we could try—Katara?!”

Aang rubbed her back worriedly to help Katara get over the swift choke of her tea.

Katara waved his distress away and looked at him embarrassingly. It occurred to her a long time ago that she was becoming… attracted to the mature side of Aang.

Of course he didn’t need to know that. Who got turned on at the prospect of things like schedules and set dates?

But, this was the first time he’d ever surprised her with it, as lately Aang was constantly fulfilling the Avatar Duties or his Air Nomad Duties. For him to suddenly turn _it_ on after making jokes mere seconds before struck something in her that was much more prevalent now that she was his girlfriend.

“I-I’m okay, just drank a little too fast,” She chuckled nervously, hoping he’d write off her blushing, “the um, Misty Pond Oasis? You remembered that? Aang, _I_ didn’t even remember that.”

“I figured you would. I kind of decided to try doing the remembering for both of us.” He shrugged it off, as if it wasn’t the sweetest thing Katara had ever heard.

It had an automatic dazing effect over her. Katara placed her hand under her chin and swirled her finger lazily over the teacup rim, “How about when all this is over?”

“All of this?”

“When we deal with my problem, and we deal with this place… let’s go. Even if we’re only gone for a day or, even if we can only go for a couple of hours we could drop Toph off at her academy, drop Sokka off with Suki, drop the acolytes back off in Yu Dao or send them on another Air Nomad field trip and just go. I know it's not the greatest plan but...”

Aang smiled. He’d never heard her sound so nomadic or this new expression on her face, but he was sure it was making him fall in love with her again. If left to their own devices Aang was pretty sure they’d do nothing but turn up the ‘oogies’ ten-fold, and he had no problem with it if she didn’t. Even if it was only for a few _minutes_ , even if they only got halfway there the fact that Katara wanted it to be just them sometimes was more than tempting, it was what Aang always wanted.

 He reached his hands across the table and took hers in a firm grasp, “I love it. I’ll definitely remember this plan.” The words were blissfully sighed out.

They were completely lost in each other and only when Katara was this immersed in love was when everything finally clicked in her mind and she knew exactly what she wanted to say.

Right after she said the only thing that mattered now.

“I love _you_ , Aang.”

Aang completely melting at her words was what she would remember about that late afternoon, not the whistle of the Earthen Refinery chiming the early workers out.

Katara thought despite everything she would’ve still been tense when the time came, but she’d never felt more ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hakoda (and his men) sailed to fight in the 100 Year War and set up their camp in the 'Eastern Sea', which is located east in the Earth Kingdom, hence "the Earth Kingdom that took her father,". 
> 
> Though that's mostly wikia instated.


End file.
